


Not so negative

by Maxbass



Series: Marcella's Marvel Universe [6]
Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Female Characters, First Dates, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Multi, Negative Zone, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: She-Hulk grins when she looks at the pictures that Wasp sent her though Sue is a little flustered but with other memebrs of the Fantastic Four being occupied one way or another, they need one more member for a mission into the Negative Zone when She-Hulk suggests for Scarlet Rose to join them.This story follows after Spider-Cuck and My Anaconda Vice stories.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (original) © MaxbassShe-Hulk & Fantastic Four © Marcel Comics
Series: Marcella's Marvel Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093331





	Not so negative

“Oh that Janet, such a sexy minx and looking so hot with that huge dick in her pussy” Jennifer Walters thinks while she checks her phone after she got a message from Janet van Dyne, The emerald woman slides her hand between her thighs while she imagines that pole buried deep inside her. “Mmm fuck I do hope I am going to need to call on her soon” She-Hulk starts to moan while her fingers rub her clit as her hips start to buck a little as she neared her first of few orgasms until she falls asleep with a huge smile on her face.

“Can you believe those pictures and clips Janet sent, Jennifer?” Sue Richards says while she holds her phone “I am a married woman why would she send me those sex pictures?” The emerald powerhouse chuckles at the distraught blond “Oh Sue, don’t get your panties in a knot, I almost think you are jealous of her getting some while yours has been stuck in the lab for almost a full year now” The Invisible Woman’s shoulders slump when hit with the truth and a huge sigh escapes her lips.

“No need to rub it in” Mrs. Richards groans “but I got this message from the Negative Zone asking for some help but like you said that Reed is too occupied, Johnny is out with some woman on who knows what and Ben has taken Franklin on a secret vacation and we need at least one more person to add to the team” Jennifer smiles brightly at that suggestion as an idea comes to mind “why not the one in the picture and I do not mean Wasp?” She-Hulk suggests eagerly seeing her chance clear now.

“Hmmm I am not sure if that’s such a good idea” Sue looks at her phone and her cheeks turn bright red “I will discuss things with Wanda first before I ask her to join us in the Negative Zone” Jennifer thinks for a second and shrugs while she keeps her fingers crossed behind her back hoping that Marcella will join them “I guess that’s fair, wouldn’t want you to be seduced by a big dick that pays attention to your needs” and then she sticks her tongue out before she leaves the room and leaves Sue flustered behind.

“Hello Wanda, this is Sue how are things?” Sue asks her fellow Avengers via the computer and Wanda blushes a little “oh I am alright though I filed for a divorce from Vision, I just could not stay with him any longer” Wanda sighs and Sue apologizes before asking about Marcella whether or not to ask her for a mission. Scarlet Witch blushes and giggles when Sue mentions Marcella “oh she is wonderful both as a member of the team and more” Sue asks what Wanda means by that and again asks if it is ok to ask her to join her and She-Hulk for a mission “oh let me tell you she will make you feel more loved than you have in a while and I think she’s perfect for that so I would say so”

They talk a little more before they disconnect and Sue then looks at her phone flipping through the picture Wasp had sent her. She gets a little aroused but she fights it off when she finds the number and makes the call. “Hello Marcella, this is Sue Richards of the Fantastic Four, I hope I did not call at a bad time but I would like you to join me and She-Hulk on a mission. You can? Wonderful, please come to the Four Freedom Plaza tomorrow? Ok, then I’ll message you the address, see you tomorrow then” 

Then she signs off and walks back to see She-Hulk in her workout when those emerald eyes look at the woman walking up to her. “I asked Wanda and she says she is a good member of the team so I called Marcella. She will join us tomorrow which means we should prepare for the mission starting this afternoon” the blond woman says and the green-haired one nods with a grin on her face as her dirty mind starts to run wild.

“Mmm oh was that about, babe?” Ororo asks lazily as she wraps an arm around Marcella’s chest. Marcella smiles as she kisses her lover softly on the lips “a call from Sue Richards asking me to join her tomorrow and head out for a mission though I wonder how she got my number?” The African woman grins as she gets on top of the herm. “Jean, Rogue and Psylocke are out on a mission so you’re mine all day, love” Ororo grins as she grinds her pussy on that thick girlcock which starts to harden as a result of it and then pushes the head into her snatch while their lips meet.

When night hits Sue lays alone in bed while Reed is still busy with who knows what. Her mind races over what Wanda told her earlier today and with those pictures that Janet had sent; the blond woman has a hard time falling asleep. When she finally does, her dreams are filled with lust, love and desire and with integral part of Marcella in them.

The next morning she wakes up with a wet pussy and horny as hell. Her husband sleeps next to her and tries to wake him up but to no avail which leaves her sexually frustrated but what else is new. She gets up and drenched in sweat so she first heads to the showers to wash it all away but she is still horny. The Invisible Woman uses her power to create a psionic dildo about the size of the cock of Marcella as she estimated it to be and then pushes inside her pussy. She starts to moan softly as the thick construct moves into her womanhood and Marcella’s name slips from her lips as she orgasms hard on the thought of getting fucked by the herm’s large meat pole.

“Fuck that feels good” Sue thinks though she knows it might not be enough but will do for now as she gets dressed in her uniform. She grins when she sees her old uniform which was way too sexy for her but with a grin she takes it with her when an idea has popped in her mind. “Morning Sue, you look a little better but what are you doing with that sexy old uniform?” Jennifer asks while wearing her FF uniform and grins when she hears what the blond woman has planned. “Oh my, I think someone has been having really nice dreams about our new team mate” She-Hulk teases and chuckles when she sees the expression on the face of the Invisible Woman.

Two hours after that, Scarlet Rose arrives at the Four Freedom Plaza and the receptionist sends her to the elevator after she called in. Marcella presses the floor she was told to go to and hums some happy tune when the door opens. She gets greeted by tall and powerful green woman who introduces herself as Jennifer Walters but she goes by the name She-Hulk. Marcella smiles and shakes her hand and tells her that she goes by the name Scarlet Rose though Marcella for friends and more.

Jennifer spanks Marcella on the butt who in return pulls the big woman in for a lewd and deep kiss before they have to meet up with Sue. “Best welcome ever” Marcella chuckles as she pats She-Hulk’s rear who grins and winks “you’re welcome” When they meet up with Sue, they find themselves in some kind of mix between a boardroom and a war room. “Welcome Marcella, you are highly recommended by some of the other teams” the blonde woman says and leaving out who but nods towards a uniform.

“Let’s get you suited up first, since you do not have an official Fantastic Four uniform, I’ll let you lend one of mine which you need to wear when we depart for the Negative Zone. My name is Sue Richards also known as Invisible Woman and you know She-Hulk, it is a pleasure to meet you and to work with you” Mrs. Richards says with a grin before she explains that she received a message that Annihilus might be planning to take over their dimension, Sue plans a preemptive strike before it is too late and it will be up to the three of them to stop him.

“Ok sounds fair, no idea what this Annihilus can do but I am in, I would not pass up the chance to work with you two” Marcella says while she still has Sue’s old outfit in her hands and looks at it “are you sure this will fit?” Sue smiles warmly and nods “it is made off unstable molecules so it will adapt to your body and in other cases adapt to your powers” Marcella nods as She-Hulk points at a room behind her for Marcella to change and Scarlet Rose heads inside to change to her new outfit.

She-Hulk smiles brightly when she sees Marcella return and looks appreciatively at the way Marcella fills that outfit. Sue has to look away but her eyes would be glues on that huge bulge as she barely reminds herself that she is a married woman but the heat between her legs has not been settled as much as she thought it was. “That looks amazing, you sure know how to turn a girl on” the emerald powerhouse grins while she has no qualm to look at the thick bulge. “She sure does, my costume looks so much better on her” Invisible Woman thinks biting her lower lip as she sneaks another peek before looking up before she turns around.

“Shall we head up? The fantasti-car is ready to take us through the portal and in to the zone” The blonde says though that last part gets some chuckles from the other two before the trio head into the elevator which takes them to the desired floor. The redhead looks around and whistles as she looks impressed at the set-up “very impressive, don’t think I have seen anything like it in all my travels” Sue nods “despite my husband being absentminded when working on things, he is one of the smartest man on the planet” the woman says with a mix of pride and longing but shakes her head to get back to the current situation.

“Ok I will pilot the fantasti-car, you two take a seat in the back so I will navigate us to the spot I have set our meeting for” the blond milf says as she takes her spot and She-Hulk does so as well but pats the seat next to her. Scarlet Rose grins as she takes her seat next to the tall amazoness who winks as her hand is on the herm’s thigh “better be ready for a bumpy ride” she whispers as her hand slides from the herm’s thigh to her crotch.

Sue starts up the vehicle and then presses the button to activate the portal; she presses a few more buttons and then a lever as they head into the portal.

As soon as they enter the portal Jennifer pulls Marcella’s dick out and bend over as she gives it a few licks and kisses. “Love the taste and scent of this pole, I can see why Janet wanted it” She-Hulk purrs sweetly as she watches it grow between her hands as she strokes it. Her emerald lips part ways when she starts to take the thick pole between her lips, her tongue washing the tip until it is fully erect. “Thank you for the meal” she grins before she starts bobbing her head taking in more into her mouth and into her throat.

“Mmm your sucking me good, darling” Marcella whisper moans trying not to alarm their pilot while she warmly puts her hand on the emerald powerhouse’s head. “It tastes even better than any dick I have ever had in my mouth” She-Hulk thinks as her tongue brushes repeatedly over Marcella’s girlcock as it inches closer to her musky crotch which only added to the rising heat in her loins. She could feel two fingers slip between her thighs and in her pussy; the goddess starts to move them inside and could feel how wet the muscular woman is.

“You must have wanted this from the moment I came into the building” the demoness coos and moans. She-Hulk looks up for a second and grins “mmm more like every since I saw those pics that Janet sent but I can see why she loves you and how you fucked her” Jennifer grins before she takes that pole in her mouth balls deep while her pussy covers the mutant’s fingers in her juices. When Marcella hears that she finally put things together but she is now too horny to think about it as she thrust her hips upwards and feels two fingers in her pussy as well which sends her over the edge.

She-Hulk gulps all that salty goodness down her throat before she pulls out and notices that thick pulsating rod is still hard. She stands up a little which pulls those fingers out of both their twats and stand above Marcella’s laps as she aims that pleasure rod at her love tunnel. A short gasp escapes her lips when it goes inside as she slowly lowers herself on it. Scarlet Rose wraps her arms around the tall woman’s neck and pulls her head lower as their lips meet. They kiss deeply and passionately as the tall, green and gorgeous woman feels the love pour into her being and her cheeks turn red for the first time in a long while as love begins to build in her heart for the powerful herm.

Meanwhile Sue is too busy to notice what is going on behind her as she tries to navigate through the Negative Zone dodging several flying objects. The sound of flesh hitting flesh escapes her attention as the two make love behind her as they slowly arrive at their destination with Marcella filling all three holes before they arrive. Sue lands safely and Marcella and Jennifer sit behind her kissing passionately while they have already covered their intimacy though the scent of cum would not go away that easily.

“You two seem to have gotten close quickly” Sue notices as she sees the two holding hands when they get out and they giggle in response. “You have no idea Mrs. Richards” Marcella grins and winks at the blond woman who starts to blush bright red. “Ahum ok then we have a day left before we have to meet with our contact, we will have to make the best of it so I brought some camping equipment to stay the day here” 

So they set up camp putting up some high-tech tents with beds to sleep in but there seems to be an issue with the warmth. “Damn that thing never works” She-Hulk curses at the device and then looks around “guess we’ll have to do this the old fashioned way though I hope someone has brought a lighter” she growls and starts to collect some wood. Sue and Marcella look at one another, the two of them alone for the first time and the woman blushes before they giggle as Jennifer throws some wood on the ground “well here is the wood, someone please make some fire”

The two of them put the wood in a pile that they remember from campfires they have build before, their hands touching briefly and the sexual tension starts to build up between the two of them as Marcella moves closer with her lips but Sue pulls away at the last second. “Now what about that fire” the Invisible Woman says when a ray of light shoots from Marcella’s hand and a fire starts to burn and Sue chuckles “a Swiss army knife of powers indeed, how did you get your powers, Scarlet Rose?” 

Marcella starts to explain how she was part of an experiment by her government which has changed her from what she was into what she is now. Her power is to gain powers and abilities from divine, supernatural and super-powered beings by drinking some of their blood which gets infused into her DNA, it depends on how much she drinks on how many powers she gains and if she drinks a lot it will show in her appearance.

“So if you were to drink my blood and it is beyond a certain point, your skin would turn green as well?” She-Hulk asks and Marcella nods “that is a possibility yes” Jennifer offers her neck to Marcella who grins “are you sure?” she asks. “Mhm very, it feels somehow a bit romantic as well to become part of someone like that” Jennifer tells the herm who smiles and sinks her fangs into the green woman and drinks for ten seconds before pulling out. The herm’s eyes glow for a few seconds as the blood infuses with her DNA feeling stronger and her skin a little tougher. “Shucks and here I was hoping your skin would turn green” She-Hulk chuckles to which Scarlet Rose chuckles as well.

“Do that to me as well” Sue blurts out and it shows on her face that she is not taking no for an answer even if it in a spur of the moment and maybe a little of what Jennifer said mad her want to do it. Marcella nods as she closes in and wraps her arms around the woman as she sinks her teeth into the blond woman who lets out a little moan when a little of her blood got drained from her. She almost feels disappointed when the herm pulls back and looks at her with those glowing eyes before those ruby lips gently brush against those of the married woman. “You’re a part of me now” she whispers warmly and a hint of love in it which makes the mature woman’s heart race before the break the embrace.

“Why am I starting to long for her more?” Sue thinks “is it because of what Wanda told me? That she will make you feel loved and loves you when you are with her?” The group’s leader starts to give guard duty to all three of them but Marcella says she really does not need to sleep at all so she will take full guard duty. “When you feel getting sleepy just wake one of us up, ok?” she tells the herm who nods with a wink while the two women get into their tents to try and get some sleep.

The older woman has a tough time falling sleep, her body feels so hot and her mind is in turmoil as it fights with her heart. She knows it is wrong to have feelings like these for another but her husband but when she looks at the herm, her heart beats faster with each look. Unable to rest, she decides to get up and sit at the fire with the herm.

“Trouble sleeping?” Marcella asks when she sees Sue get out of the tent and join her. “Yes, I feel uneasy and not about the mission even if I don’t know who or what our informant is, would you mind if we have a talk?” The blond asks the redhead who gestures to go ahead. “I know you have a dick and it seems to get a lot of interest from the ladies even those married. Don’t you feel guilty about stealing their husband’s wives?” she asks bluntly wanting to know the answer to that question really bad for her own peace of mind.

The herm thinks for a moment and then smiles warmly at the woman “I guess I should in a way but I never go out and steal someone’s wife. Mostly it is they who make the first move and in most cases there is something missing in their lives, usually missing the affection of their partner in various ways. In case of Wanda I guess being married to an android, or whatever he is, the missing of something sexual and tenderness and love even though there is love in him, it is not that which she desires. She was hesitant at first but I guess when she saw me and Natasha and Greer were going at it, the pieces fell into place for her”

Sue listens and nods as she sees it is the truth as the redhead sees it “I guess I can see your point, do you love them? The woman you are intimate with?” A blush appears on Marcella’s lips and nods “Yes I do, I love each and every one of them even if I have three I love just a little more than anyone else. I met a Goddess of Love who took interest in me told me that I have so much love in my heart that no one but her came close to that much love. I do try to spend as much time as possible with those I love and will continue to do so. I guess one of the advantages of being a goddess myself is that I can create avatars to take my place when necessary which I usually do when on missions when I am with someone but I assure you this is the real me. Even if I did sent it to someone I love, I can feel the love and give the love with whomever I am with”

“What is the whole deal with Spidey’s wife then?” the Invisible Woman smiles as she scoots a little closer towards Marcella seemingly pleased with the answers she is getting from the goddess. “Ah well that is an interesting case, at first she had the feelings as I described. She was alone most of the time while her husband puts himself in various forms of danger. We met and she wanted to feel loved again, held close and made love to but when he walked in on us having sex, she felt like it was time for payback for all that time he left her alone so now she makes him watch me fuck her when he is at home and in between we make passionate love though turning him into Spider-Sissy was not intentional at first but he seems to enjoy it”

Sue now sits next to Marcella and lays her head on the herm’s shoulder “thank you for answering those embarrassing questions but I had to make sure what your attentions are towards those women who give themselves to you” The demoness smiles and nods as she rests her head against the top of the powerful woman’s head “it is fine, I can imagine all too well how my actions would look to someone else only you’re the first to actually ask questions”

The blond giggles as she looks deep into the heterochromatic eyes and could see the feelings behind them. She smiles now feeling that her heart has won as she plants her lips on fey’s lips whose eyes show surprise at first but then she closes them while her arms wrap around the woman’s waist. Sue kisses deeply and a tear rolls down her cheek, not because she was cheating on her husband but because it has been so long since she has felt like this and that someone has felt like this for her. Her heart races while they hold each other close as their body press against one another.

They keep kissing for an hour as their tongues twist and turn with one another in a passionate dance when Sue breaks the kiss with her cheeks flushed bright red “mmm I would like to take this further but for now we are in a dangerous place after all so who knows what will happen when we are making love. Would you mind sharing my tent until I fall asleep and you go back to guarding us?” The fallen angel smiles and nods as they go into the tent, she gets behind Sue and spoons her. Her heart now calm, Sue could fall sleep and she feels the warm body of her future lover press against hers even she could feel that bulge press against her ass.

The next morning She-Hulk opens her eyes and gets out of her tent, her eyes on the lonely figure sitting there. “Good morning, my love” Jennifer grins as she sits next to the herm and kisses her deeply on the lips. “Mmm and a good morning to you to, hope you slept well?” Scarlet grins as she watches the Invisible woman get out of her tent and give her the same greeting that the emerald woman gave the herm. “Seems things have gotten along nicely last night” she winks teasingly at Sue who replies “not as well as you and her on the fantasti-car….yet” she grins when suddenly someone appears in front of them.

An insectoid humanoid approaches them carefully with his hands up and Marcella looks at their leader who replies “he is from the planet Arthros, the same planet as Annihilus, are you our contact?” she asks and he nods as he starts to speak in his native language. Sue looks at the other two since she does not speak the language and the translator only picks up a few bits and pieces. “He says that the attack has been postponed indefinitely since Arthros is under attack by Baluur. Annihilus and Blastaar” Marcella translates while she replies to the insectoid.

“Well this is a short mission then since those two can go at it for months if not years” Sue says as she turns towards the man “thank you for your messages, be safe and let us know if anything changes” The herm translates it and the man nods and leaves the three of them alone. “You speak their language?” She-Hulk asks and Marcella smiles “one of the advantages of being a goddess is that you can speak and read any language no matter how alien it might be” she replies and the other two nod as they start breaking up camp.

“When we get back I will let you two alone and enjoy each other’s company, perhaps go out on a date or something” Jennifer grins and winks “perhaps make a new outfit for Scarlet Rose made out of unstable molecules so it will work better for her as well?” Sue blushes at those words and nods “those sound like wonderful ideas, I am in if you are Marcella?” The redhead grins as she gets up and kisses Sue’s lips softly “looking forward to our date and beyond” the herm goddess grins as they set to return back to their world.

A week later and Sue is all dressed up as she shouts “Reed! I am going out! Don’t wait up on me!” though she knows it will fall on deaf ears but had to say it anyway as she gets on the airjet-cycle to pick up her date at Xavier’s who she sees standing outside wearing a red dress while she wore a blue one. “Ready when you are, darling” the blond says while Marcella takes the seat behind Sue “you better believe it” the herm smiles they are set out for their date.

They start with a lovely and romantic dinner and after that they go for stroll where they kiss before they get back on the vehicle. “Time to take things to the next level” Sue whispers as she rides the cycle into the night as they ride towards a nearby secluded tropical island.

Below the moonlight these two kiss passionately while the blond woman gave herself now completely towards the herm as her heart gets filled with the love she so needed. They slowly start to dance while they kiss and get naked in a rhythm no one could hear except in the two lovers’ hearts. Their flesh touches one another while their passion gains new heights as they fall on the sand. “Mmmm time to make me your woman as well” Sue smiles lovingly as she repeats the words that Wanda said to Marcella all those weeks ago.

“I’ll be happy to, darling” Marcella whispers as she turns them around and slides between the woman’s sexy thighs as she starts to lick that honey pot. “Such a sweet taste, my love” the fey whispers before her tongue goes in deep which sends shivers of pleasure down Sue’s spine whose back arches in pleasure. “Mmm that’s it mmm this feels so good aaah so right I love you, Marcella Highthorn” Sue moans in pleasure, her pussy drenched now while the herm suckles on the woman’s love button before she looks up “love you to, Sue Storm” calling the woman by her maiden name.

The herm smiles as she sits with her back against a palm tree with her pole standing right up and motions Sue to sit on her lap. The woman smiles and does as told while that pole sinks deep into that love hole “D-damn that is so big mmm love it, baby” Sue purrs as she looks at the herm she loves with her blue eyes and starts to move her hips up and down. “Love it to aaah you’re so warm and wet inside you ooh mmm” the goddess moans before she pulls the woman in and kisses deeply and passionately while the lovers moan and move in their lovemaking.

Marcella’s hands move towards Sue’s ass and squeezes it which makes Sue grin “mmm thank you for loving me, I am your woman now…my heart is yours if you want it as I am familiar with the rest as well” Scarlet Rose smiles and whispers “I’ll gladly have you and your heart, I promise to love you to the best of my abilities”

Sue smiles bright as her heart flows over with love and passion for her lover as they kiss. The Invisible woman moves up and down with those hands firmly on her ass while hers are around Marcella’s neck. She picks up the pace as that wild pole throbs and leaks inside her womb. They moan while the lose themselves into their lovemaking, their hearts beating in perfect sync until they both stop moving as a thick load of cum gets shot inside by the herm’s cum canon. Rope after rope of semen gets released inside that womb.

After hours of lovemaking they lay there on the beach enjoying the moonlight that washes them in her light over their sweaty bodies. They kiss some more before they take a swim in the ocean to wash the sweat of their bodies before they get dressed again. The couple gets on the airjet-cycle and head back towards the institute where she drops Marcella off. “This is for you, darling” Sue says as she throws a package to Marcella who catches it. “Thank you, until next time and be sure to put my number in your phone’s memory” she smiles while her date says that she already has as she heads off home.

“Seems your date was successful, my love” Jean says when she walks out the door “what did she give you?” Marcella opens the package and in it is a brand new outfit “it is my work outfit made out of unstable molecules” The female redhead smiles when she sees it and kisses her lover on the lips “Sue has great taste, it will look amazing on you, now let’s go inside and celebrate the success of our mission since we only returned an hour ago” Jean says as she pulls Marcella in.

The next morning Jennifer meets Sue in the kitchen who seems to be in a great mood. “How did things go on your date?” she asks with a smile since she has a pretty good idea on how it went. “Oh it was perfect, I could not be happier to be so in love with her” Sue says with a huge grin on her face and She-Hulk tells her she feels the same and perhaps the three of them should go together in the future. Sue agrees while they continue their breakfast while Reed is still occupied unaware of what happened that day.

The End


End file.
